The goal of this research project is to identify factors that encourage and/or discourage scientific integrity in research by members of the American Speech-Language- Hearing Association (ASHA). This project will have four specific areas of focus: two addressing education, two addressing scientific publications. The immediate goals are twofold: 1) to survey patterns of teaching and learning about research integrity and the conduct of science by college and university educational programs devoted to preparation of individuals in the discipline of Communication Sciences and Disorders; and 2) to obtain from participants in the research publication process information regarding their knowledge and perceptions of research integrity issues and to use those data to perform an evaluation of mechanisms established by the Publications Board of ASHA to protect the integrity of scientific work published in the Association's journals. It is anticipated that the data obtained in this research project will provide a normative database for future studies of how research is conducted, evaluated, and reported within ASHA, and the values placed on meeting professional responsibilities in research activities. The empirical evidence gained from those follow-up studies should provide a basis for the development of well-reasoned policies to deal with research misconduct and the assessment of the potential impact of research misconduct on the health of the public.